Apartnership!/References
*This is the first episode where Chester and A.J are absent. (Not counting the Oh Yeah! Cartoon shorts) *This is the first time Cosmo is seen wearing a diaper, although it was because he was turned into a "mama's boy". *Cosmo and Wanda have been married 9,895 years. *First appearance of Mama Cosma and Cupid. *The future episode, Whittle Me This of Season 10 also takes place at Cosmo and Wanda's anniversary. *This is the second time Timmy is turned into a toilet (the first being just his head in "The Fairy Flu!"). *First episode focused on Cosmo's and Wanda's relationship. *In this episode, it's Cosmo's and Wanda's Styrofoam anniversary although Wanda claims it's supposed to be the False Anger Anniversary. *It was revealed in this episode that Mr. and Mrs. Turner anniversary has exactly the same date of Cosmo's and Wanda's anniversary. *This is the first time that Cosmo and Wanda get divorced. *This is the very first appearance of a Transformed Timmy gag. *Apparently Mama Cosma was not aware that Cosmo and Wanda were married for 9895 years until this episode. *This episode was included on Volume 2 of The Fairly OddParents for Game Boy Advance Video. * The title is a portmanteau of the words "Apart" and "Partnership". * Siegfried & Roy - The lightpole on the corner where Timmy and Wanda appear have two signs that says "Siegfried" and "Roy" making a reference to the famous entertainers and magicians. * The music for the title card is similar to Spanish Flea. *In Birthday Bashed, Timmy's birthday and his parents' anniversary are on the same day, but Cosmo and Wanda's anniversary is not on the same date. *Cosmo took one of the cookies but before Timmy and Wanda shouts "Cosmo" all the cookies were in the metal plate and Cosmo has the one he took. *When Wanda was sitting during the game show, Cupid shot a toilet scrubber into her mouth. But when the camera zoomed out to Cupid, she is seen with a plunger covering her mouth, like the other times, instead of a scrubber. *Cosmo's polystyrene tux is gone after the cat attacks him. *It is unknown how Timmy gets back into his human form since Wanda or Cosmo doesn't transform him into a human again. *The toilet scrubber on Wanda's mouth disappears and reappers. *In one scene, Cupid's golden arrow disappears from his butt. *The watch in which Timmy saw the hour was not on his hand until that point. *Fairies aren't allowed to poof up money as that's counterfeiting, but Mama Cosma keeps poofing up bags and bags of money for Cupid. Unless the money was Mama Cosma's, she shouldn't have been able to do this. *In this episode, Wanda said she can't do magic without Cosmo. However in this episode, she was able to turn Cosmo into things during the magic fight. **Also in multiple other episodes, Cosmo and Wanda do magic just fine without each other or when they are separated, an example is the episode, "Dog's Day Afternoon". *'Wanda:' I hate everything! I hate cats, I hate this day. I'm going to bed... which I hate! ---- *'Cosmo:' Fine! If she can't remember our anniversary, then I'm not gonna be around for her not to remember any more anniversaries with! *'Timmy:' Huh? *'Cosmo:' I'm going home to my mommy! And I'm taking my half of the magic with me! :(Cosmo disappeared right before Wanda came in with her anniversary gift.) *'Wanda:' Happy anniversary, Cosmo! *'Timmy:' You mean, you remembered? *'Wanda:' Of course! Every fairy knows that the 9,895th anniversary is the false anger anniversary. *'Timmy:' Every fairy except Cosmo! He thinks it's real anger, and he's so upset he went home to his mother. *'Wanda:' His mother? Mama Cosma?! Oh no! That's really bad. She doesn't even know Cosmo and I have been married 9,895 years. *'Timmy:' What does she think he's been doing for almost 10,000 years? :(Scene changed to Mama Cosma's house) *'Mama Cosma:' Did you get the milk, Cosmo? It seems like you've been gone for 10,000 years. *'Cosmo:' Mama, I have a confession to make. I wasn't exactly out getting milk. *'Mama Cosma:' Well, as long as you weren't out getting married to that Wanda girl, then I still love you. *'Cosmo:' But mama, I did get married, to Wanda. And I had a fight, with Wanda! *'Mama Cosma:' Oh, poor Cosmo, I told you she was horrible! Good thing you didn't marry her. *'Cosmo:' But I did marry her! :(Mama Cosma slammed the door and he sighed) ---- *'Wanda:' (as a hippo) You're such a mama's boy! *'Cosmo:' I am not! :(Wanda turned Cosmo into a baby and the latter was shown wearing a diaper, a bonnet and sucking a pacifier) *'Wanda:' Now you are. :(Cosmo's diaper suddenly sags) *'Cosmo:' Hey! You made me make a poopie. ---- *'Cosmo:' I am not a mama's boy! *'Mama Cosma:' (off-screen) Yes you are! *'Cosmo:' Yes, mama. ---- *'Star and Twinkle:' (after Timmy turned into a toilet after a stray hit from Cosmo) We don't like potty mouths. ---- *'Cosmo:' Bachelorette number three, would you turn me into a literal interpretation of a mama's boy? You know with a diaper, a binky and everything? *'Wanda:' Well it was kinda harsh, but it was funny. *'Cosmo:' Yeah, it was kinda funny, but harsh. ---- *'Cosmo:' (while reading the card) If I thought it was the Styrofoam anniversary and you thought it was the false anger anniversary and I got mad and went home to my mother's house and we both ended up on a game show, what would you say? *'Star:' Uh, red? *'Twinkle:' Red! ---- *'Mama Cosma:' It's not working! He's falling in love with her again! *'Cupid:' Well, where's the dough? You know, as the god of love, I love cash. :(Mama Cosma poofed up a huge bag of cash for Cupid) *'Mama Cosma:' And I love the idea of Cosmo not being able to love Wanda. ---- *'Cupid:' (while holding flowers and chocolate) OH MAMA COSMA! *'Mama Cosma:' (as she was chased by Cupid who became in love with her) You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back! ---- *'Dad:' Okay honey, are you ready for your anniversary present? *'Mom:' (blindfolded) Oh, I'm so excited! What is it? What is it? *'Dad:' Open your eyes! *'Mom:' It's a blindfold! Oh, I've always wanted one! ---- *'Cosmo:' Let's get something straight! I'm not bright! Big words confuse me! I have the attention span of a rodent! But Wanda loves me anyway. She makes me happy and THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR YOU! ---- *'Timmy:' (as a toilet) I didn't mean right now. And I wish I wasn't a toilet anymore!!! Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes